


kindness is a virtue (that ladd and lua share)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [11]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, PWP, it's them okay same old warnings, shamelessly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And if that isn't love...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	kindness is a virtue (that ladd and lua share)

**Author's Note:**

> TOO MUCH FLUFF AAA  
> ayyy the series is over, cool  
> too bad I'm still probably gonna write a fuck ton for these two

There's no one in the world she trusts more than him, and no one in the world she will ever feel this close to. She's never known love like this, never known this intensity, and she knows that it is something she will never have from anyone else. It is because of this that she has stayed by his side for so long, but it is also simply because she loves him, and wants to be there for him in whatever way he needs her.

It was love at first sight, whatever people may say about that, and ever since then she's loved him in ways she never knew were possible. She therefore trusts him with her life, something that she has completely given over to him, and will do anything for him, without ever expecting a thing in return. And yet Ladd gives her so much, and she loves him more every day that they're together, and she longs for the day when she can give back just as much, though he says that she already does.

One of these days, he's going to kill her; he reminds her of that promise at every opportunity, and she knows that it means so much coming from him. The first time she ever saw him take a life, the first time she ever saw how much joy it brought him, the first time she ever saw just how much it meant to him, she knew that she would never _really_ know what it was like to live until she was dying by his hand, and it is a great testament of his love for her that he is waiting for just the right moment, that he wants to kill her as much as she wants to become his victim.

~X~

He's not used to caring for someone as much as he cares for Lua, but it isn't a bad thing. In fact, it's so strangely satisfying to know that he has someone who depends on him and needs him as much as she does, and to know that he always gives her exactly what she needs. It doesn't hurt that she's the most beautiful woman he's ever met, and the day she told him that she only wanted to die if he was the one doing it, he didn't think it was possible to love somebody as much as he loved her in that moment.

But they have to wait because it has to be perfect. Loving her means that her death can't be like all the others he's caused, it has to be something special, and he will do everything in his power to make it the death she deserves, but these things take time. He doesn't want her to have a difficult wait, so he has other ways of making her happy, ways of bringing her as close to death as he can, but never, ever letting her step over the edge.

Those moments, when she's so close but not quite there, are some of the most intimate he has ever experienced with anyone. It is the closest he feels like he can get to her, and somebody, when he goes all the way with her, it will be the climax of their relationship. Because they've not done so much, because their affair feels incomplete, he has further incentive to wait. Taking her life too early means there might be regrets, and he does not want to regret a single thing with her.

So he is cautious and they are patient, and it is such a strange thing to care for anyone as much as he cares for her, but Ladd doesn't think he would trade it for his life before they met. It's indescribable, the way it feels to know that her life's purpose is something that only he can help to fulfill, and he will fulfill it to the best of his abilities.

~X~

Lua loves the way he smiles when he's choking her out, the way he looks like he's close to letting his control slip and take it all the way. He never will, not early, but when he looks like this, she can pretend that he will, and that is thrilling. _He_ is thrilling, and he's so damn handsome like this, and she feels like she's going to come at any second, but he likes it when she waits until after she's nearly blacked out.

And eventually, they get to that point. Eventually, her air supply cuts out completely and she's left gasping uselessly as his hands constrict around her throat, and then her vision starts to blur and her lungs start to ache, and all she can see is Ladd, grinning down at her as she begins to see spots. If he doesn't let up, if he keeps this up until she is dead, it will not be perfect and will not be what they have planned, but if it would make him happy to do that, if he gets impatient and decides he doesn't want to wait until it's perfect, then that's alright by her. Whatever he wants is alright by her, but she's so lightheaded by now that she's not sure if she'll remember to tell him, should she actually survive this time.

~X~

Ladd loves it when her face starts to turn blue, when her eyes go glassy and when the smile on her face turns hollow. She's nearing her limit, but she always finds a way, no matter how far he pushes her, to mouth _I love you._ She told him once that she wants to say that to him one last time, whenever he kills her, so she always says it just to be on the safe side. And that is usually what brings him back to his senses, should he be close to taking things too far. If she is saying that to him, it means there is cause for concern and that he needs to let her come back to him.

He lets go of her quickly, and watches as she gasps for air, as it floods her lungs and the color begins to come back into her face, the light back into her eyes, and he imagines the way her lungs must burn as they adjust to being able to breathe again. And just when she's beginning to catch her breath, she flushes, clenching her fists and tensing up before relaxing. She always comes once he's choked her, always becomes breathless once she's recovered her breath, and when she begins to recover her breath from _that_ , he brings his lips down onto hers to take it away all over again.

He's so hard it fucking hurts, and she's ready for him, she's always ready for him. Lua is perfect, he knows, and there will never be anyone who makes him feel quite this way but her. He never knew that it could be like this, that loving somebody could be so damn _exciting_ , or so damn _right_.

~X~

Ladd fucks her into the mattress after that, hard and fast and frantic, and after the first time he comes, he only needs a few minutes to recover before he starts up again, working toward the second, and tonight he even has a third in him. Lua loses count of her own, but she's sure that he's counting hers just as she's counting his, and that they're working together in this.

More than anything, it is wonderful to have somebody to work together with. From now until the end of her life at his hands, she will have somebody to share that life with, and she is able to share in the excitement of his, and she thinks about how absolutely wonderful it is to be in love with somebody like Ladd.

~X~

Before they fall asleep, Lua wants to hear about his day, and her face lights up when he gets into the very gory particulars, and if that isn't love, Ladd doesn't know what is.

 


End file.
